Vida
Vida Bautista is a Blue and a member of the Children's League. Biography Never Fade Vida is a part of the Children's League and is on Ruby's team. She is initially upset that Ruby is the team leader despite the fact that Ruby is the newest member of the team. Vida has blue abilities and is very good at using them. Vida is sent on the mission to bring back "Prisoner 27" who turns out to be Cole Stewart. On this mission, Vida defies Ruby's command but ultimately helps Ruby in rescuing Cole although she is reluctant to do so. Vida is a very angry person and does not like to allow others to get close to her. This is seen when she meets new people, such as Ruby or Chubs, by her open hostility towards them. She is closest to Cate who used to be her social worker before the IAAN outbreak. It is told later that Vida's sister tried turning Vida into the PSF, but before she was caught, Vida called Cate to which Cate rescued her a while later. Whenever anything bad happens to Cate, Vida is the first to react and the first to blame someone else for putting Cate in harms way. Although Vida does not show it, she cares deeply about her team: Nico, Jude, and Ruby. She does all she can to protect them, especially Jude who is the youngest. She feels betrayed when Ruby seems to be breaking off from the team to be with her old friends when they reunite with Chubs then Liam in ''Never Fade'', and even more so when Zu comes back in the picture in In The Afterlight. Vida and Ruby form a close bond over the course of the last two books as they finally talk to each other about their feelings and help each other process what has happened. Vida forms a romantic attachment with Chubs when they are sent on a mission together and spend many cold nights sleeping in a tent. Although Chubs claims the relationship is purely physical, it is clear that there are feelings between them and it is accepted that they are a couple by the end of the series. Vida is ultimately accepted into Ruby's original friend group of Chubs, Liam, and Zu as shown in the final chapter of ''In The Afterlight''. In The Afterlight Vida is cold and hostile at first, but she is loyal till the end. She is especially hostile towards Suzume, or Zu at first, as she does not trust Zu, but eventually warms up to Zu. She helps Zu gain the confidence to speak, and gives Zu the nickname Z. Personality Vida is very hot-headed. She is very rude and sometimes insensitive but her friends know she means no harm. When she sees one of friends hurt she scolds them but then tells them not to scare her like that. Other than her occasional negative side, she is very caring and supportive of her friends. Physical Description Vida is said to be of mixed ethnicity, with rich brown skin and electric blue hair. She is described as beautiful enough to be a model. Relationships Jude Jude and Vida were very close as they were in the same group in The Children's League. She looked at him like a little brother and she was very protective and caring of him. Ruby Daly In Never Fade, she is extremely rude to Ruby at first because she was jealous. Vida had been working in the Children's League longer than her and was angry that Ruby was assigned as the leader of her group. But later on Ruby started to grow on her and in the end they became good friends. Charles Meriwether Chubs is Vida's love interest. When they were assigned to a task together, they ended up doing some romantic actions e.g. Building Shelves. Suzume Vida is extremely rude towards Zu when they first meet. At this time, Ruby was just reunited with her old friends Chubs, Liam, and Zu. Vida was very hurt because she thought that Ruby was replacing Jude, who was also a yellow like Zu, and was Ruby and Vida's friend. Vida says some very harsh things to Zu about why she never talked and Vida even sweared at her. Overtime though, Vida learns about Zu's past life and begins to start warming up to her. They grow closer and Vida deeply cares about her. Category:Characters Category:Blues